


Dabbing Aliens

by Purplecoconutsmine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confused Space Dad, Dabbing aliens, Gen, confused Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplecoconutsmine/pseuds/Purplecoconutsmine
Summary: Allura and Coran have dabbed at least once each, Shiro blames Lance. Hunk’s the one who taught the Alteans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a list of headcanons that I have. Please tell me if there are any spelling errors you notice. 
> 
> Tumblr is purplecoconutsmine, yeah I'm real creativy with usernames guys.

It's right after the team is back from a battle in the lions, they won. They’ve gathered in the control room, Shiro is the last to walk in. An unusual thing, just like what he just saw the princess do.One arm is bent over her face as if she was covering up a sneeze, the other extends off to the side. Dabbing, Shiro realizes, Allura was dabbing.  
Lance was grinning ear to ear, as was Pidge. Keith looked like he was contemplating jumping out an airlock. Coran and Hunk didn't even to notice as they were hunched over a holoscreen.  
“Princess…?” Shiro asked as he stood unmoving from the doorway.  
Allura whipped her head up, silver hair falling in her face. She had worn it down today. She was smiling as she pushed her hair back, “Shiro, Voltron did wonderful this battle!” She claps her hands together.  
Shiro nods, trying to find a tactical way to say his next words, “Did you just dap?” Well, it seemed two things could throw him off; anything Slav said and dabbing aliens.  
“I’ve been told it was a customary celebratory action,” Her face falls, “Was I misinformed?”  
Shiro, hating the look she was giving him, is quick to remedy his mistake, “No, no, it was just surprising,” Shiro pauses and curses himself mentally for the next thing out of his mouth, “It is indeed an action used when celebrating.”  
Lance is laughing under his breath now, Shiro shoots him a look. He will be talking to Lance about this later.  
Allura jumps up and down once smiling and pulling her hands to her chest still clasped together, “Excellent! I always enjoy learning about Earth!”  
Shiro can only nods and try a smile, it probably looks more like a grimace. He turns, hoping this was just some crazed dream, before Allura speaks again, “Shiro, is everything alright?”  
Shiro can hear the muffled laugh that he knows is Lance, he is definitely the one who started this.  
Shiro turns again, giving a much more convincing smile, “Of course Princess, just exhausted after the battle.” He mentally tells himself that it's just a random dream that he'll wake up from soon.  
Allura nods encouragingly, “Sleep well Shiro,” She turns to the others, “You should all get some rest, you've earned it.”  
Shiro doesn't wait to see if the others turn in, too focused in getting away from dabbing aliens. Dabbing aliens, Shiro shakes his head, what has the universe come to?

**Author's Note:**

> This might continue if y'all want.


End file.
